


Sub Louis

by Destielsmoose



Category: Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, M/M, Smut, Sub Louis, Submissive Louis Tomlinson, louis - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 09:03:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12077919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destielsmoose/pseuds/Destielsmoose
Summary: Submissive Louis Tomlinson smut





	Sub Louis

Louis woke up with a start and pushed his brown fringe out of his eyes. He turned his head and yes, Eamon was still there, asleep. He smiled sleepily and scooted his butt out of bed, careful of the butt plug that was situated nicely between his cheeks. Walking around the bed, he admired his sleeping loves face. His black hair was cut so that it looked like it was always messy. His natural color was brown, but Louis had suggested that black complemented his brown eyes. He tiptoed around the king sized bed and kneeled in front of Eamon's face. Lightly, he planted a kiss on his chin, his, nose, and finally, his full parted lips. Eamon smiled, half awake.  
"Lou, cuddle with me." Louis smiled at his rough voice and crawled over top of him. He settled behind him and Eamon turned on his other side, taking Louis in his arms. "How did you sleep baby bear?" Louis smiled and kissed Eamon's bare chest.  
"Like a king."  
"Good. You are my king. You deserve to sleep every night like a king." Eamon whispered into Louis hair. He placed a kiss in Louis hair and Louis tilted his face up.  
"Kiss me properly E, please." Eamon smiled, fully awake now, and obliged. They kissed languidly, just relishing in each other. Louis wouldn't say, but he had been having a nightmare where Eamon had left him. He didn't like those nightmares. He broke off the kiss with a small nibble to Eamon's lips. "I love you."  
"I love you too, Lou. C'mon, let's get some coffee." They slowly got up, and begun getting dressed.  
"E, will you help me pick out my outfit?" Louis asked, shyly looking at the ground. Eamon chuckled.  
"Of course." He walked over, his jeans falling low on his hips. He stood in front of Louis, and Louis looked up. Instinctively, Louis put his hand on Eamon's chest. Lightly, his fingers traced under the light scars underneath his pecks. He looked up through his eyelashes, begging for a kiss. Eamon leaned down and placed a kiss on Louis's jaw.  
"Come on baby, time to get dressed." He took Louis's hand and sauntered over to their shared closet. "How about... these." He pulled out a pair of light pink underwear with little frills. Louis blushed, and nodded. Slowly, he dropped his pajama pants until he stood completely naked in front of Eamon. Eamon kneeled in front of Louis. He kissed him lightly on his abdomen, letting his nose linger in the hair there. Without really even meaning to, Louis's hands found their way into Eamon's hair. "Would you like daddy to suck you off first baby bear?" Louis whimpered and nodded slowly. "Use your words." Eamon demanded.  
"Yes. Yes, please, daddy." Eamon smiled against Louis's pale skin. He nosed at Louis's light colored pubic hair. Smiling at Louis's growing erection.  
"Hmm. Maybe after coffee, baby bear." He placed a kiss on the tip of Louis's cock, teasing him. Louis whined deep in his throat, but he didn't argue. He knew his daddy knew what was best. That's why he was daddy.  
"Yes, sir." He whined. Eamon lifted Louis's underwear up, helping him step into them.  
"My baby bear. So so gorgeous for me." Eamon kissed Louis's thick thighs one last time before he stood. He looked Louis up and down before turning around and digging in the closet for some clothes. Louis tried to sneakily palm his erection while Eamon wasn't looking. He turned suddenly with his eyebrow cocked. Louis stopped touching. Eamon turned and pulled out a pair of black skinny jeans and a grey v-neck t-shirt. He looked at Louis and walked over to the bed. He sat the clothes down on the bed and motioned for Louis to come. Louis walked over slowly. Eamon grabbed Louis by the hips and pulled him flush to his body.  
"I don't know if I can wait until after coffee baby bear. I'm so enamored of you, I don't think I can resist." Louis let out a sigh against his lovers neck.  
"Daddy." He whimpered. Eamon reached down and grabbed a handful of Louis ass, making him let out a small squeak.  
"Okay baby boy. Go get daddy's cock for him, okay?" He looked down at Louis, who was flushed down to his chest, his lips parted. Louis nodded. He walked over to the nightstand table, opened it, and pulled out Eamon's largest strap on dildo. Eamon smiled.  
"I see you wanna be full this morning." Louis nodded and frantically walked back to him. "On the bed then, on your back. Daddy wants to taste your skin first." Louis quickly shuffled onto the bed and flopped down onto his back. Louis watched from his position in the bed as Eamon stripped, pulling off his boxers and his pants in one go. Louis loved his daddy's body, even though sometimes his daddy got insecure. Eamon sat the strap on onto the bed and crawled up Louis body, slowly. Louis shivered with anticipation. He knew that this would be good. Eamon nosed at Louis abdomen, and then started kissing him there. Slowly, he trailed his tongue up Louis body until he made it to his lips. He licked over Louis parted lips twice and then sucked his bottom lip onto his mouth. He nibbled on it lightly. Louis let out a whimper, and without meaning to, thrusted his hips agains Eamon's. They both let out low groans at the contact.  
"Baby bear," Eamon said breathlessly, "don't make me have to tie you up." Louis let out a small sob. "Look at you. I haven't hardly even touched you yet. You're so ready for me, aren't you?" Louis nodded. Eamon trailed his hand down Louis's flat stomach and grabbed his hard cock, still in his pretty pink underwear. "Daddy's got a surprise for you baby bear. Daddy's gonna fuck you, but I don't want you to cum. Because after daddy fucks you, I'm going to fuck myself on your pretty little cock, okay?"  
"Yes yes yes yes." Louis pleaded.  
"Good boy." Eamon sat up on his knees, securing the strap on dildo onto his pelvis. Grabbing Louis's legs, he flipped him over in one go, so that he could see the thick black butt plug he had left there in the early hours of the morning, the last time he had fucked him. He pulled at the end of it, eliciting a moan from Louis. He pulled and pushed and twisted until Louis was begging.  
"Please please please please daddy."  
"Shhhh, baby boy. You're doing so good," Louis pushed his ruddy face into a pillow. Eamon pulled the plug out a marveled at Louis full ass, open for him, "You're mine. Say it. You're only daddy's." Louis barely lifted his head from the pillow, but his words could be heard regardless.  
"Yes daddy all yours only yours."  
"Good boy." Without warning Eamon plunged his tongue into Louis open hole. Louis let out a choked sob. Eamon nibbled on Louis rim, pushing his tongue into his boy. He grabbed Louis hips and fucked Louis back onto his wet tongue. Louis's breathing picked up and Eamon knew he was close. He pulled his tongue out and flipped Louis back over.  
"Don't you dare cum yet baby bear." Louis whimpered.  
"I won't I won't." Eamon grabbed his strap on and pushed against Louis open hole. There was little resistance as he slid in. He watched Louis face the whole time. His mouth open in an O. Eamon started fucking Louis relentlessly. Little moans were punched out of him with every thrust. Eamon loved watching Louis like this.  
"So beautiful baby. You're so good for me. You look so good so full of daddy's cock." Louis let out a mewlish moan.  
"Daddy.. Daddy I can't- I'm gonna." Before Eamon could pull out, Louis spurted all over their stomachs. Eamon pulled out.  
"Baby, daddy didn't tell you that you could come. You know what this means, right, " Louis nodded, embarrassed, "up with you then. Over daddy's legs." Louis sniffled as he situated himself up and over Eamon's legs, the strap on poking him in the stomach. "I'm going to give you ten slaps on your ass. I want you to count every one of them. After, I'm going to fuck myself on your cock. If you get hard again, this time you will not come until I tell you too. Failure to comply this time will leave you with a punishment of no coming for two days." Louis sobbed and nodded. Eamon pinched his ass. "Use your words, Lou."  
"Yes, sir." Louis fisted the sheets in his hands.  
"We're starting now." Eamon brought his hand down and smacked Louis's ass, hard.  
"One!" Louis screamed. Eamon brought his hand down again.  
"Two!" Ten more smacks. Louis counted every one. After the tenth smack, Eamon rested his hand on Louis's bright red ass. He sighed.  
"So pretty for me, Lou." He man handled Louis until he was laying on his back, on the bed. Eamon took the strap on off, throwing it onto the floor next to the bed. "Give me your hand." Louis offered his hand up dazedly. Eamon trailed Louis's fingers up his chest and placed a kiss on his fingertips. "You've been so so good baby. Daddy knew you'd get hard again. So good for daddy." Louis smiled and nodded. "Okay baby. Daddy's already opened up enough to take you. I'm gonna ride your cock. You are not going to come until I tell you too." Eamon spoke as he slid a condom onto Louis's cock.  
Louis looked up from beneath his lashes.  
"Yes sir."  
Eamon sat down roughly on Louis's cock. They both let out a gasp, and Eamon stilled when he had sunk all the way down, enjoying the burn from the stretch. Louis started letting out soft breathy moans and Eamon smiled.  
"Want me to start moving baby?" He raised up and slammed down once.  
"Yes yes yes yes" Louis begged. That was all Eamon needed to hear before he started fucking himself on Louis cock relentlessly. Louis was out of breath but somehow he was still making noise. Moans were being punched out of him with every thrust. Eamon was seeing stars, breathing hard.  
"You wanna come, lovely?" Eamon asked, breathless. They were both so close, he knew.  
"Hnng yes please."  
"Then do it." Louis let loose, coming into Eamons' ass, Eamon following soon after. Eamon rode Louis through the waves of his orgasm. After a moment, Eamon sat up and let Louis's cock fall from his ass. He pulled the condom off of his love, knotting it and setting it on the floor next to the rest of the things. He leaned over and kissed Louis lips.  
"I'll be right back baby. Gonna clean you up." Louis mumbled out a little "okay" and smiled. Eamon walked to their shared bathroom. He quickly grabbed some baby lotion and wetted a rag, before making his way back to Louis. When he got there Louis was still laying in his back, breathing slow. He looked completely blissed out of his head. Eamon smiled as he cleaned Louis up.  
"Okay baby bear. Need you to flip over so I can put some lotion on your bum." Louis hummed and flipped, slowly. Eamon poured some lotion on the palm of his hands and rubbed them together. He landed a small kiss on Louis's left ass cheek before gently rubbing the lotion in. Louis let out a small hiss at the contact.  
"Stings." He mumbled. Eamon hummed. When he had finished he crawled up the bed and man handled Louis until he was laying on Eamon's chest.  
"Baby bear.. you were so good for daddy, love. Always so good," he rubbed up and down Louis back, "always daddy's perfect baby boy. Love you so much." Louis was practically purring.  
"I love you too daddy. Always wanna be good for you." Louis managed to murmur. Eamon held Louis close, kissing his hair, his forehead, anywhere he could reach with his lips.  
"So gorgeous, darling. Always be mine." Louis smiled.  
"Always."


End file.
